1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention pertains to devices for transferring torque between two rotating members. Specifically, this invention pertains to mechanical clutches that are used to connect two rotating members together.
2. Background Information
Mechanical clutches are well known in the prior art and can provide a variety of functions. A first type of mechanical clutch, which only operates in a single mode, allows directional rotation (i.e., rotation in one direction) between two rotating members. A second type of mechanical clutch locks two rotating members together when engaged and allows free rotation (i.e., rotation in both directions) between two rotating members when disengaged. Until now, there has not been a mechanical clutch that provides for both directional rotation of a first member relative to a second member when engaged and free rotation of a first member relative to a second member when disengaged.